Breathless
by amrawo
Summary: She never thought that following a couple of teenagers into a club in Mexico would cause her all of this trouble. Naomi is a kitsune freelancing as a mercenary. While on vacation, she meets our favorite pack, leading her to finding her name on a deadpool and to avenging her family by defeating the secret organization that killed them. Probably OFC/Derek, but maybe Kira.
1. Chapter 1

If you've read this before, I've done some rewrites to this chapter and have finally decided on a (better) direction to take this story that I'm really excited about! This is either going to end up being Kira/OFC or Derek/OFC as our main character is bisexual. I hope you'll give this story a chance!

Also, there will also be some slight Vampire Diaries crossover eventually. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf or The Vampire Diaries.

 **Breathless Chapter 1: The Dark Moon**

As she was wandering around through the market, surrounded by delicious smells and colorful fabrics, Naomi Quinn was glad she had decided to go on a vacation.

After her last deal went south, resulting in the person she was hired to find almost getting killed, she really needed a break. Braeden had told she did well for someone so young in the business, but she still felt shitty for making such a careless mistake. For the next week she was going to drink, dance, and lay out by the pool of the resort she was staying in. She was even going to try that hot rock massage they advertised in their spa.

Ever since the death of her family, she had been trying to gain the skills needed to avenge them. Meeting Braeden had been a godsend, she'd learned so much from the mercenary so far in the areas of combat and tracking, but she wanted to be _better_. Braeden said she was too hard on herself, but Braeden didn't come home one night when she was 16 to find her entire family slaughtered. She had to stronger if she was to have any chance of avenging them. At least her abilities gave her some advantage...

"Stiles. This could be the stupidest plan we've ever come up with. You're aware of that, right?" A girl's voice carried clearly through the air to her keen ears.

"I'm aware it's not our best" a boy replied. "We are going to die." This comment definitely peaked her interest. She always did have a problem with eavesdropping, it's why she was so good at her job normally. Naomi spotted the pair walking by. They looked young, just teenagers a little younger than her, the girl was pretty and had red hair while the boy was lean with short brown hair.

The boy turned to the girl in response to her negative comment, "are you saying that as a Banshee or are you just being pessimistic?"

 _Banshee?_

Naomi started following them skillfully. A Banshee. Very interesting. Announcing something like that in the middle of the street could get these kids the wrong kind of attention. They really should be more subtle. The two continued talking about their impending death until they stopped in front of a door guarded by two large men.

She knew this door and who owned it, making her immediately concerned as to why two teenagers were trying to get in. She waited for them to be let inside before making her way towards the door.

"Hey, Marco" she said to one of the men out front.

"Naomi Quinn," Marco chuckled, "How've you been? I wasn't aware Araya had hired you for another job."

"She hasn't, I'm on vacation, staying at the resort. I'm in dire need of some drinks and dancing… care to help a girl out?" She smirked and stepped closer to him.

He opened the door behind him and gestured her through, "for a beautiful girl like you? Go right ahead, just save me a dance, okay?"

She stepped inside and turned back towards him smiling flirtatiously, "come find me when your shift is over."

Once inside she tried to spot the teenagers, but didn't see them anywhere. She casually walked the perimeter of the club looking for out of place kids. Not seeing any, she decided to enjoy her afternoon anyway and went to the bar, glad the Mexico had a lower drinking age.

After downing a shot of tequila, she sat with her back to the bar looking out at the club and sipped a strawberry margarita. She wasn't lying when she told Marco she could use a drink and some mindless dancing with a gorgeous stranger, male or female, her job took a toll on her emotionally.

Sure, she enjoyed the excitement of her job, but she often found it hard to pretend to not care. She had done pretty well at only taking jobs she believed in, no finding innocent people so that a hunter could kill them. Normally, she took jobs involving finding missing people, she left the more… intense work to Braeden.

Continuing to observe her surroundings, she spotted another teenager that caught her attention quickly. It was a girl, same age as the teens from outside. Like Naomi, she looked to be of Japanese descent, though the girl's hair was much longer than hers, which was shoulder length. While her physical appearance made her stick out in this small town, same as Naomi, what she really found interesting about the girl was that she was a kitsune.

A kitsune and a banshee in one day in one club seemed like too much of a coincidence to her, so against possible better judgement, she went over to the girl.

"You look lost," she said as she sat down next to the girl, "you shouldn't be in a place like this."

The girl startles, "w-w-what?" Her eyes dart around like she's checking if anyone else is coming their way. The girl was pretty, and a little awkward.

"Do you know who owns this place?" Naomi said looking at the girl, "it's not safe."

"Wh-why are you here then?" The girl said finding her voice.

Naomi smirked, "curiosity." She took another sip of her drink. The girl was definitely a kitsune, a new one based on how she didn't seem to be able to sense a fellow kitsune sitting right next to her. "I'm also an adult."

"You can't be that much older than me," the girl protests.

"I'm nineteen, legally an adult" she said flatly. "Look, I don't know why you're here, and it's none of my business, but if you are connected to the other two teenagers I heard saying something about a deadly plan, you need to try blending in more. You stick out like a sore thumb." The girl stared at her gaping, Naomi took another sip of her drink and stood. "Don't do anything stupid." She said before heading back to the bar.

A little while later, she had stopped watching the girl and was dancing in a crowd of sexy bodies enjoying her tequila buzz. But, a mercenary is always on alert, and movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. The guards were looking for someone.

She excused herself from her dance partners, an attractive couple hoping she'd join them for a threesome (not going to happen), they started making out with each other so she didn't think they minded too much. She calmly made her way to the edge of the dance floor so that she could get her eye on the girl without anyone noticing that she was looking too. Then, there, in the middle of the dance floor, she saw the girl run over to yet another teen. They started dancing, the kitsune doing so very awkwardly. The other girl helped her, but that display started getting people's attention.

Including the guard's attention, which the girls had yet to notice. With a large guard approaching the girls from behind, Naomi made a decision she knew she was probably going to come to regret.

Her eyes glowed ice-blue as she flicked her wrist, sending a wind current at the guard's feet, and causing his body to be swept to the ground with a thud.

This set off a string of action. The dancing brunette and the other kitsune became aware of the other guards coming towards them and sprang into action, pretty impressively too, surprisingly. Naomi was distracted by watching the teens however, and didn't notice the bartender come up behind her. He had grabbed her and held a gun to her head before she could do a thing.

She lost sight of the two girls as the guard dragged her over to a door to the private part of the building. She had been through this door before under different circumstances. That time it was because she was working for the Calaveras, not because she was their prisoner.

She didn't say anything as the guard pulled her down the hall. There was no point, Araya was in charge, not him. Not to mention she just helped someone that they were obviously after, this could easily be seen as a betrayal of trust. He pushed her into an empty cell and walked away.

Not long after, four teens were brought into the cell as well. Three were unconscious, one was the boy she heard talking about banshee's earlier. He paid no attention to her as he ran over to his friends and tried to shake them awake.

The two girls came to quickly and they huddled around the dark haired boy. "Guys, he's awake." The young kitsune said.

"Scott, you okay?" The lean boy said. Finally, she learned someone's name. Scott started to sit up saying "yeah. They don't have him. They don't have Derek."

She had no idea who Derek was, but she assumed he was missing. The young kitsune responded "we know. But right now, they've got Lydia." Maybe the banshee? She was the only one missing as far as she knew.

"Lydia? What do they want with Lydia?"

"Good question. Here's another: who the hell is she?!" The lean boy shouted, pointing to Naomi. She looked up at him from the spot she had taken on the floor, "I'm Naomi," she said without further explanation. No point in revealing all of her secrets at once… these kids may be interesting, but she didn't know them.

"Oh, yes, of course. That explains everything," the boy said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as the kitsune spoke. "I'm Kira, thanks for helping us out back there. These are Malia, Scott, and Stiles," she said, motioning to the other teens in turn.

Turning back to Naomi, Kira spoke again, "how did you do that? Stopping the guard with air like you did?"

Naomi tilted her head, much like a curious fox, before a mischievous grin appeared on her face, "I think I'll keep you guessing."

The click of claws snapping out caused Naomi to focus on the other girl, Malia. "Put those away sweetie, don't hurt yourself."

"If all you're going to tell us is your name, how are we supposed to trust you?" Scott asked as Stiles put his hand on Malia's shoulder.

"Who said you needed to trust me?"

"Look, I listened to the conversation you had with Kira out there. You obvious want to help, why won't you just tell us anything about you?"

She shrugged childishly, but with an angry glint in her eye, "it's fun I guess." She got up off of the floor and walked closer to them. "If you had been listening to what I told Kira, you would know that I did want to help, and I did help, and now look where I am. I could be up there, drinking and dancing away any cares I have, and now I'm locked up because the Calaveras think I've betrayed them to you. You may be an alpha, kid, but I'm a lot more scared of what they can do to me than I am of you."

"You work for them?" Kira asked. It seemed like her frustration with them didn't deter her questions at all.

Naomi groaned. Fine. "Yes, sometimes. I… freelance. It's a tedious relationship however, considering they're hunters. I've helped them find people a couple of times, bad people who deserved to be found by hunters. It's good money."

"You're a mercenary? Like Braeden?" Scott asked. Her head snapped in his direction, "how the hell do you know Braeden?"

Before he could answer the door to the cell burst open and Scott was tasered by a guard, knocking him out. "Stay back," he motioned to Stiles and Malia, "any funny business and you get the same."

Another guard came up and roughly grabbed Naomi by the arm, "try anything, trickster, and I'll be glad to teach you a lesson or two," he smirked. She glared at him, but didn't respond as he pulled her out of the cell. She saw a third man pulling Kira out of the cell behind her. She may be frustrated with them for causing her problems, but she couldn't help but also feel some worry for them. She did make the choice to interfere, even if she was sure she was about to face the unpleasant consequences.

The group was taken to what she recognized as Araya's office. In the middle of the room was the banshee, Lydia, strapped to a chair. There were two other chairs next to hers, and Naomi and Scott were quickly strapped in.

"Naomi Quinn. I must say I was shocked when I heard you were involved with these kids, but then I saw the security footage of you talking to them and helping them… well, I guess even those that consider themselves more moral than the rest of us can commit an act of betrayal." Araya said as she bent down so that her face was level with Naomi's.

"Araya, I didn't betray you. I'm not working with them, I was just concerned. They're kids, you know me; how could I not help a kid?"

"They're barely younger than you. I've told you before that your so called conscience will be your undoing. I've yet to be proven wrong." Araya stood and stepped back, signaling the conversation is over. Araya was right; any other mercenary wouldn't have gotten involved in the first place.

Severo pulled Kira to a machine connected to the chairs. "Your hand goes here," he told her as he placed her hand on the machine. "So, let me explain what's about to happen. This one, the fox, has an immunity to electricity, so she's going to turn the dial on the alpha and the trickster. If she doesn't, I turn the dial on the banshee."

Kira panicked slightly, trying to pull away, "no, I'm not doing this."

"I see. Are you sure? Your wolf and fox friends have the power to heal. The banshee? Not so much." Severo explains casually. Naomi saw Kira's eyes widen at the revelation that she was a kitsune as well.

"What are you doing? Is this a game to you?" Scott shouted at Araya.

She looked towards him, "this is a test, lobito. Let's see if you pass. We're going to ask some questions. You answer them, nobody gets hurt. You don't answer, we turn on the dial."

"Do what they say. Okay. Whatever they want. I can take it." Scott told Kira. Naomi made eye contact with her and nodded. She was definitely going to regret this, wind kitsune were not electricity proof like thunder kitsune. But Severo was right, she would heal, Lydia would not. Damn conscience.

"Kira," Araya said, "turn the dial. Or should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?" Scott protested and again told Kira to do it.

As Scott was being questioned, Naomi tuned everything out. It was too hard to be electrocuted and follow a conversation at the same time. Healing was never something she was very good at. Her mom tried teaching her, but it was just difficult for her for some reason. Like she had been absent that day of school and never got caught up. When she was younger she thought maybe it was because she was only half Japanese, and that meant she was only half kitsune, but her mother told her it didn't work that way.

Each time the machine was turned on, the pain increased. At first it felt strange, like a current running through her body. Then all she could feel was pain rolling through her entire body in stabbing waves. She may be able to heal eventually, but not when she isn't given a chance to. She'd survive of course, but she couldn't heal while the torture was still taking place, and she was getting tired.

It took her a few moments to realize that the torture had stopped and the others were talking. A hand shook her shoulder getting her to pull her eyes open. She felt her body healing but was still a little tired. Her eyes focused on Scott's face in front of her.

"Naomi, wake up, we have a lead to where Derek is, and Araya says you're coming with us."

She walked out with them, but hung back as they continued talking. Suddenly, the roar of a motorcycle shook her awake. Looking in the direction of the noise, she saw a familiar bike and leather clad mercenary.

Braeden took off her helmet and shook out her hair. From behind her, Naomi heard Stiles ask if Scott knows her. "Braeden." He and Naomi said at the same time, Naomi said it in a more positive way, however. "She's a friend," Naomi added.

"She's a mercenary." Lydia stated. Naomi glanced at the banshee, "so am I."

"Right now, I'm the only one who's gonna take you to la iglesia. And what have you gotten yourself into this time Nai?"

"Oh a little of this, a little of that. You know, the usual." She shrugged casually before giving her friend a short hug.

"Always said your soft side was going to come up to bite you in the ass."

"What can I say, I'm a sensitive soul. I also can't help finding trouble." She said with an excessively sweet tone, followed by an eye roll. Braeden smirks at her and chuckles before turning to the teens.

A little while later, Naomi found herself in the back of a jeep squished uncomfortably between three teenage girls listening to the explanation of who Kate Argent was.

"Okay, so who's Derek?" she asked.

"A sour wolf, real downer, once we find him would you like to take him off our hands?" Stiles said quickly.

His comment goes ignored and Kira responds instead. "He's a werewolf. Older than us. He's helped us out of trouble a lot, and he's a friend."

Naomi nodded, satisfied with the answer. Kira, however, looked like she wanted to say more. Naomi knew it was only a matter of time. "So… You're a kitsune too? But a different kind?" Kira finally said to her.

"Yeah," Naomi said a little too softly. Maybe it was the torture, or the memory of her sister, but she didn't feel like messing with the kids at the moment. Might as well give them some straight answers. "I'm a wind kitsune, meaning I have the ability to control the wind similarly to how you can use electricity."

"So you can make tornados or something?" Scott asked.

"Not a full fledge category 5, but I can make the air pick up enough that it can throw a large man across the room hard enough to knock him out. Sometimes my aim is off though; wind is hard to control, take a lot of concentration and practice," she shrugged.

"Do you know anything about thunder kitsune? Can you teach me how to use my foxfire like that? My mother won't, she doesn't think I'm ready, but I am." Kira said excitedly.

The jeep jerked to a halt, causing Naomi to throw her hands out in front of her to use a little wind to stop her from flying forward. Her body fell back into the seat and immediately everyone scrambled out of the car to see what happened. Hearing the sound of tires skidding on sand and dirt she looked up to see Braeden.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. It felt like we hit something." Stiles said.

"Scott, we need to get there by night. It's too dangerous otherwise." Braeden said. Scott looked to the others, prompting Stiles to respond "Go."

"Not without you."

"Dude, someone needs to find Derek. We'll figure something out. We always do. Just go." "Okay."

She watched Kira run up to him and pretended to not listen. "Scott... I can't think of anything else to say except for be careful. And... and I know 'be careful' sounds kind of lame and I'm totally sure the second you're gone I'm gonna think of something much better, but I..." Her stuttering was starting to grow on Naomi, it was sweet.

"Uh, "Be careful" works for me." He shrugged and pulled the girl into a hug.

As he rode off with Braeden, Naomi went up to Kira with an amused smirk. "'Be careful?'" The girl blushed, "shut up, we're just friends" she mumbled, causing Naomi's smirk to grow. "Don't worry, Braeden is good at her job."

"I think something hit us." She heard Malia say and turned around to see her holding what looked like a knife made out of a giant shark tooth or, more likely, bone. Interesting.

"That's… disconcerting." Stiles said taking a look at the knife.

"Can I take a look?" She asked. Stiles handed it to her and she examined it closely for any identifying marks. "I've never seen anything like this, but it looks manmade, see the carving marks around the serrated edges?"

"That's not as reassuring as you seem to think it is." Stiles said as he grabbed the knife back. She just smirked in response, "I know."

Stiles glared at her and turned to Lydia, "Lydia, come help me fix the jeep."

While they, really just Stiles, were working on the jeep Naomi tuned them out and looked out at the surrounding desert. The landscape was rocky and barren, but she couldn't help but get the feeling there was still life out there. Malia walked up next to her looking in the same direction.

"Work faster Stiles," Malia said. "There's something out here with us."

"Well that's just perfect. First we got some mysterious knife in my jeep and now there's something else out here too!" Stiles threw his hands up, exasperated.

"Actually, the two are probably connected." Kira said. Stiles pursed his lips at her and gave her a "really" look, but didn't say anything.

"The sooner you get the jeep working, the sooner we can get out of here Stiles! Get back to work." Lydia demanded.

The group became more on edge the darker it got. She was standing by the side of the jeep trying to keep watch in the dark, but she couldn't make out much. The temperature had dropped once the sun went down and she was starting to feel a bit of the chill, making her glad that while she didn't have a jacket for her bare shoulders, she was at least wearing skinny jeans. Though her toes were cold in her strappy sandals.

She saw Kira go over to the back of the jeep and pull out a sword. Interesting weapon of choice. She preferred guns and throwing knives. Neither of which she had on her. She continued to watch Kira use the sword to direct the headlights of the car like a flashlight. The girl was smart.

She stopped suddenly trying to focus the light on a particular spot. "Did you see that?"

Naomi walked over to stand by her and Malia, squinting her eyes trying to see farther. Then she saw it. Movement. A bone face.

Malia roared and quickly ran towards the creature. "Wait!" She and Kira shouted after her at the same time. Without a second thought, Naomi ran after the girl.

Running into the rock formations she stopped, not seeing anything. It was dark and still, so she listened for the wind to pick up unusual movements. She heard something up ahead, something big and fast, and ran towards it at full speed.

She could barely make out a shape before she was roughly pushed into a rock, knocking her out of breath briefly. Looking around all she saw was Malia running into Kira, showing her a gash on her side.

The sound of a jeep starting made them all sigh with relief.

It was kind of cute how upset Stiles was over thinking Malia ran off without him. She never had much romance, just a couple of crushes that she was too shy to do anything about. Being a supernatural creature could make a girl, even a trickster, feel a little self-conscious in a 'what if my powers show' kind of way. When she got older things changed. She became better at flirting and using her sexuality to her advantage as part of her job, but while she had some flings, no real romance.

When they finally pulled up to the old church they saw Braeden and Scott supporting a third person between them. He looked like another teenager. She figured that must be Derek, though she thought they mentioned him being older. The others seemed confused as well, so she just went with it.

"Well, my work here is done. You kids know how to get back to the border?" Braeden asked. Stiles nodded, still looking confused at the kid that was apparently Derek, but also not exactly. Whatever.

"Nai, want a ride back to civilization?"

"Absolutely," she said.

As the teens were getting back into the jeep, she pulled Kira aside and handed her a business card that just had her name and number. "If you ever need help, or just want to talk to a kitsune that isn't your mom, call me."

"Thank you. For this and for your help today."

"You're welcome. See you around Kira." She gave the girl a real smile this time and patted her on the shoulder before hopping on to the motorcycle behind Braeden and riding off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this seems to be a less popular opinion but I loved season 4 and all of the deadpool drama. I also loved Kira's character until what they did in season 5. What I didn't like about season 4 was how the deadpool ended up being created, so that aspect of this story will be different, NO Meredith! Some events will be similar to season 4, but it will start to become more AU.

 **Breathless: Chapter 2**

 _She had begged her parents to let her go to Sadie's party all week, but every time they said no, "You're only sixteen, you don't need to go to a senior's party. There will be drinking and who knows what else!" Her mother had said. She never let her go anywhere fun._

 _Both of her parents had always been so over protective. Ever since the first sign of her kitsune powers. They said it was to protect her from those that would cause her harm if they learned what she could do, but what did that have to do with getting to go to the biggest party of the year?_

 _Which was why she had snuck out her bedroom window and joined her friends at the party. Her little sister said she would cover for her. Hanna wanted to hear all about the party later though._

 _The party was a blast, she even danced with a cute senior._ _It wasn't until she was sneaking around in the shadows to get back home that she heard the sirens..._

"Hey, Naomi, come look at this," Braeden called from the living room of the apartment they were… borrowing. Naomi jolted awake from her dream. She had the same one often, she didn't miss skipping the ending this time. The two women had been in this apartment for about two weeks now while it's regular tenets were on vacation. They had been hired to find an assassin called "The Mute," but he was proving elusive.

Naomi got up and walked over to Braeden who was at the kitchen table with papers spread all around her looking at something on her computer. "All of these assassin's have gone missing recently, it's not just The Mute."

She went to look at the computer screen over her friend's shoulder. It was a concerningly large list of assassins. Some were just names and descriptions, some had accompanying pictures. Where would this many assassins go? She expected it wasn't a trade convention…

"Where do we even start with this?" Naomi asked.

"That's the good news," Braeden pulled up another tab on her computer, this time it looked like a police report. "The Mute was spotted in a town in California called Beacon Hills."

"Beacon Hills? Why there and not a larger city where he'd be less noticable?"

"Let's just say Beacon Hills has some… unique residents," Braeden smirked. "You've actually met some of them, those kids from the desert. Go pack, we have a long ride ahead of us."

An hour later Naomi was following Braeden's motorcycle in her car towards Beacon Hills thinking about the first time she saw The Mute. She was sixteen, walking home after sneaking out to go to a party. She saw him from a distance as he was disappearing into the shadows, but there was no mistaking his distinctive look. The sight of him terrified her, but she didn't think much more of it until she got home to find police cars and ambulances surrounding her home.

To this day she didn't know why The Mute killed her parents. Or if he would have killed her too if she had been home. He was an assassin, so did someone hire him? If so, then who? She still had so many questions. It was why she jumped at the chance to join Braeden on this job. She wanted her questions answered, then… she would kill him like he killed her family.

Her phone ringing brought her focus back to the present, it was an unknown number with a California area code. "Hello?"

"Hey, hi, is this uh Naomi? This is Kira, we met in Mexico, the uh… kitsune," she whispered.

"You should probably have waited for me to confirm who I was before saying that," she replied.

"Right, you're right. Well it is you though. Anyway, I'm calling because you said you could help me with my powers? Is that offer still available?"

"Where did you say you lived?" She said, pretending Braeden hadn't told her.

"Um, Beacon Hills?"

"I'm already on my way there following a lead, I'll find you when we've settled," Naomi said and hung up before getting a response. She liked keeping some mystery around her, even if she was a little excited to be around another kitsune again. She hadn't met another since her mother died…

That evening they arrived in Beacon Hills and Braeden led them to a seemingly abandoned industrial building that she said would have a place for them to stay. "I called a friend while we were at the gas station," she had said.

They were met in front of the building by a man closer to Braeden's age than her's. He was attractive, but broody. He shook Braeden's hand as she walked over to him. "While you're here I was wondering if you could help me find someone as well?" He said.

"If the pay is good, I think we could find the time to hunt down another missing person." Braeden smirked at him. "Naomi, this is Derek Hale, you met his younger self in Mexico, I look forward to hearing about how that happened by the way," she said turning back to Derek.

"That was you? Well you certainly Neville Longbottom-ed didn't you?" Naomi grinned, amused with herself. He was gorgeous, in a dangerous way that piqued her interested. Very different from the boy in the desert.

"Excuse, me? I what-bottomed?" Derek said, confused.

"Never mind, you should read more." She smirked and walked back to the trunk of her car. Braeden patted him on the shoulder when he looked to her for an explanation and then went to help get their suitcases out. They traveled relatively light, as neither woman had a permanent home, but they did have a separate suitcase just for guns and knives. Derek grabbed one and led them inside to the loft they'd be staying in while in Beacon Hills.

While Braeden was talking to Derek about who he was looking for, Naomi began rereading the police report that described spotting The Mute. It was eerily familiar. "I'm going to go to the hospital," Naomi called over to Braeden and Derek. "The Mute killed a family, the kid that survived is there, and maybe he has answers on why The Mute went after them." Maybe it will help her find her own answers.

"Take your knives. And remember that we were hired to bring him to the Calavera's alive, not dead!" Naomi nodded absentmindedly to Braeden's warning. Braeden knew she had ulterior motives for joining her on this job. Sure, she liked getting paid, but she wanted to find The Mute for herself more than the Calaveras. Though being on the Calavera's bad side was never a good idea… she'd think of something to tell them after she killed him.

After the door closed, Derek turned to Braeden, "should you let your protégé go after a known assassin on her own?"

"She'll be fine. I think. She knows what she's doing and can handle herself. I worry about her getting caught up in her emotions and wanting revenge on this one though."

"Revenge on The Mute? Why?" Derek asked, starting to get more intrigued by the younger woman.

"You'll have to ask her. Now what have you found so far?"

Once in the car, Naomi checked her reflection in the mirror. Sometimes she would wear extra makeup to make herself look older, for this however she only wore mascara and looked her age, if not younger.

She walked into the hospital confidently, like she knew exactly where to go. At reception, she found an attractive middle aged nurse. "Hi, my friend was just brought in earlier today, could I have his room number to visit him? His name is Sean Walcott," she said, easily acting the part of a worried friend.

"You know what, I'm his nurse and I was actually just about to go check on him, why don't I walk you there instead?" Naomi pretended to be grateful. "So how do you know Sean?" The nurse asked trying to make conversation during their silent walk together.

"Oh, we're neighbors, we hang out sometimes. I heard about what happened, and wanted to check on him, it's awful."

As they got closer to the room, Naomi felt a shift in the air. It was slight, but it didn't feel right. Something was wrong. Goose-bumps started to appear on her arms in anticipation.

The nurse knocked on the door to Sean's room, "Sean, it's Nurse McCall," she started opening the door, "I brought you a visit-" she gasped and Naomi looked around her to see Sean eating a police officer, covered in blood and other things she didn't want to think about. _A wendigo._ She was familiar with many of the supernatural beings out there thanks to her mom, but she rarely came across any.

"I couldn't help it," he said, "I'm so hungry, I'm just so hungry!" He sprang forward to attack the nurse, rows of razor sharp teeth showing. Most nineteen year olds would panic, actually most people in general would panic, but Naomi could handle fighting. She was _good_ at fighting. Naomi's eyes glowed icy blue as she used her power to push the nurse out of the way back into the hall and Sean back into the wall in the room at the same time.

The nurse shouted as Sean got up quickly and started advancing on Naomi. She backed up so that she stayed between him and the nurse, the air between her hands starting to pick up and she got ready for a fight. She smirked, trying to taunt the kid into making a mistake so that this ended quickly without injury to the human behind her.

A low, rumbling growl from down the hall caused them all to stop and look. An alpha werewolf. Scott McCall. _Oh_ , McCall like the nurse, she thought.

The werewolf charged and knocked the wendigo to the ground and they started to fight. Naomi wanted to help, but she couldn't. They were too close together for her to use her abilities against the wendigo, so she kept an eye on them hoping to protect the nurse if needed. The alpha was doing well avoiding the wendigo's teeth, but Sean was slippery and kept getting out of Scott's grip. She glanced away for a second to see if anyone had heard the commotion, but she didn't see anyone. The lights above flickered slightly and she lowered further into a protective stance. She couldn't decide if a hospital was a terrible place for this to happen, or a good one. On one hand, innocent already injured people could get hurt, on the other, if someone gets hurt, they're already in a hospital… she brought her focus back to the fight. The wrestling came to an end quickly when the wendigo used his supernatural strength to throw the werewolf into the wall. Sean was suddenly rushing down the hall.

Scott rushed over to his mother asking if she was okay. "I'm fine, I'm fine, just go get that son of a bitch." She said, looking at both of them.

Scott briefly looked at Naomi and nodded to her, showing he recognized her or thanking her for helping his mother, she wasn't sure. Maybe both. She nodded back and they both took off after the wendigo.

While she had trained as a mercenary with Braeden and had her own set of supernatural abilities, the alpha was faster. They heard a shout ahead of them, and rounded the corner to see Sean dragging a boy to the roof. When they got to the roof they saw the wendigo holding the boy over the edge and they stopped.

"Get back!" Sean shouted to them.

Scott slowly stepped forward, "Don't. You don't need to do this. Whatever it is. Whatever you are, we can help you."

"No, you can't."

"Let me help you," Scott repeated.

"Wendigos don't need help. We need food!"

"Okay, how about a compromise? There is a morgue here full of food that's already dead." Naomi said calmly. The wendigo didn't get a chance to respond however because the boy in his arms took that moment to try slipping away. It kind of worked, the boy got away, but only because the wendigo pushed him off the roof. This gave Scott an opening to rush over to try to save the boy, who was trying his best to hold onto the ledge.

She's fuzzy on the details of what happened with them after that, because a military grade tomahawk whizzed past her head and was embedded in the brick wall across from her.

With a deadly smile she whipped up a small tornado in her hands and sent it at The Mute before she even turned to face him. This is what she had been waiting for, for years, she would not let this chance pass her. He dodged it though and slipped into the shadows for cover. Ignoring the shouts from the boys at the other end of the roof, she ran for him, pulling one of the knives out of her sleeve. Running around the generator and into the shadows herself, she had her free hand ready to call on her element, but he wasn't there.

Pain radiated from the back of her arm and she dropped the knife to pull a tomahawk out, but she was quickly tackled by The Mute. He head hit the concrete roof harshly and she saw stars for a second. Before she could register what was happening, he had thrown another tomahawk at the wendigo, killing him. Getting up quickly she watched as he disappeared into the shadows once more and off of the roof.

"Dammit!" She yelled. She swayed slightly from hitting her head, or from loss of blood. Normally she was much better about not getting injured since it took her longer to heal, but she knew she got careless when she saw him.

She turned to look for Scott and the boy, but they were already gone. Hopefully to get the boy medical attention. With the sound of police sirens getting closer, she decided it was time for her to leave as well.


End file.
